Die Brücke von KhazadDûm
by Dragonstone666
Summary: was geschah wirklich nach gandalfs fall in die tiefe von moria? und was macht tom bombadil da? über ne review würd ich mich freuen da ich immer gerne wissen will wie meine geschichten so ankommen. sei es negativ oder positiv.


Seit zehn Minuten flog der wettergegerbte Zauberer nun schon zusammen mit dem Balrog in die ungeahnten Tiefen der Minen von Moria. "Mann, ist das langweilig." dachte sich Gandalf und schlief erstmal ein. Als er erwachte erblickte er unter sich endlich das Ende der Schlucht. Der Balrog war nach einer halben Stunde freien Falls ebenfalls gelangweilt eingepennt und ihn riß der Aufprall auf die Wasseroberfläche aus seinen feuchten Träumen. Gandalf hoffte auch ins kühle, erquickende und klare Nass zu gleiten, doch irgendwie erwischte er den steinigen Beckenrand und schlug sich ganz heftig die Raffel auf. Mit nur noch einem Zahn im Mund und so richtig verärgert blickte Gandalf zur Wasseroberfläche. Der einst brennende Balrog war gelöscht und jetzt grinste er Gandalf mit ner derb hässlichen Fresse an. Der Zauberer lispelte mit seinem einzigen ihm verbliebenen Zahn: "Hör auf fu lachen du Fack. Die hätten den Tümpel auch etwaf gröffer bauen können." Und dann machte sich der Schleimklops vom Acker und stiefelte in Richtung Osten, weil er die Gegend voll gut kannte, war er doch schon öfters aus blendender Blödheit in die Schlucht gestolpert. Gandalf folgte den schleimigen Fußspuren und geriet an den Anfang einer Treppe deren Ende er nicht abzuschätzen vermochte. "Verdammte Scheiße, welcher Idiot hat denn hier ne Treppe gebaut? Die muss ich doch jetzt nicht etwa hoch latschen ? Das waren bestimmt wieder die Zwerge, die haben immer so komische Ideen."  
  
***  
  
Gandalf stapfte die verdammte Treppe nun schon seit drei Tagen hinauf, langsam hatte er echt die Schnauze voll. Und nur alles wegen dem beknackten Balrog, "Dieser Idiot, was mischt der sich denn auch ein wenn wir grad durch die Minen rennen, als wenn wir nicht genug zu tun gehabt hätten" dachte er so beim hinaufsteigen. Völlig in Gedanken versunken sah er den glänzend schimmernden Ölfleck nicht, man hörte nur ein "OHOH" und ein langes "AAAAAAHHHH SCHEISSEEEEEE" was durch die uralten Gänge hallte, danach ein Poltern und dann völlige Stille. "Verdammte Scheiße, welches Arschloch hat da Öl verloren, nun darf ich den ganzen Weg noch mal rauflatschen." Bis auf ein kleines Licht am Stab eines fluchenden Zauberers war es stockfinster in den Gängen. Leise vor sich hinmaulend ging Gandalf Treppe für Treppe immer weiter hinauf, in der Hoffnung endlich den ersehnten Ausgang zu erreichen. Alles was er seit nunmehr fünf Tagen sah waren die scheiß öden Wände und die blöde Treppe. Seine Schuhe waren schon total abgelatscht und die Blasen an den Füssen taten höllisch weh. "Wozu mach ich den ganzen Mist hier? Für den kleinen Idioten der den Ring mit sich rumschleppt? Ich könnte jetzt in Valinor sein, am Strand liegen, Pfeife rauchen und mich von schönen Elbenmädels verwöhnen lassen. Aber nein, ich renn hier wie ein Wilder die Treppe rauf um dem kleinen Deppen zu helfen den ollen Ring zu zerstören. Das klappt doch eh nicht, der kleine Frodo ist doch viel zu blöd dafür. Wer hat den bloß ausgesucht??" dachte er so bei sich, als er plötzlich von hoch oben lautes Gesinge hörte. Es hallte durch den Gang und wurde immer lauter:  
  
DAM DAM DADAM ICH HABEEEEEHEEE MICH VERLAUFEN DAM DAM DADAM UND MEIN GRAAAAHAAAS IST FAST ALLEEEEHEEE DAM DAM DADAM  
  
"Oh nein nicht der bekiffte Hippie" dachte Gandalf so bei sich als ein kleiner Mann mit riesigen Stiefeln und großem Hut, in dem eine Feder steckte, um die Ecke bog. Gandalfs Miene verzog sich zu einem gespielten Grinsen als Tom Bombadil ihn erblickte und auf ihn zugerannt kam. "Oh Gandalf mein Freund, was tust du denn hier? Ich bin echt froh dich zu sehen, ich war grad auf meiner Grasplantage als so ein komischer Typ ankam und mir sagte ich solle mal in die Minen latschen, da gäbe es das beste Gras in ganz Mittelerde. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg und nun bin ich hier und weiss nicht wie ich zurück kommen soll." Tom quatschte ihn fast eine Stunde voll. "Mannomann is der Kerl bekloppt" dachte sich Gandalf, sprach es aber nicht laut aus. Er wusste das Tom sehr sensibel war und schnell anfing zu heulen, vor allem wenn er was geraucht hatte. Der kleine Kiffer beugte sich dicht zu dem Zauberer und flüsterte ihm verschwörerisch zu: " Weißt du was, ich glaube der Kerl hat gelogen, hier gibt es sowas wie Gras gar nicht. Auf dem Weg hab ich Moos gefunden aber das ist nicht so gut." Der Zauberer blickte ihm ins Gesicht und bekam es irgendwie hin seine Miene so zu verziehen als würde es aussehen das er Mitleid mit Tom hatte, innerlich lag er am Boden vor lachen. "Oh nein der is echt bekloppter als ich dachte." Er überlegte wie er die kleine Nervensäge loswerden könnte, wenn er daran dachte das der Spinner ihn den Rest der Treppe hinaufbegleiten könnte wurde ihm echt übel. "Tom, pass auf, was ich dir jetzt sage darfst du keinem erzählen, versprochen?" "Versprochen" gierig blickte Tom zu Gandalf. "Ich latsche hier schon seit fünf Tagen hoch, mich hat so ein Arsch von der Brücke von Khazad Dúm geworfen und weißt du was ich unten gesehen habe als ich da angekommen bin?? Du wirst es nicht glauben, ein riesiges Feld voll mit Gras, es schien größer zu sein als die Pellenorfelder." Tom Bombadils Augen wurden immer größer als dann noch Gandalf seinen Stab ausstreckte um ihm zu zeigen wie riesig das Feld war. "Wo war das?? Los sag mir wo ich das finde und wie ich da hinkomme, sofort." Der kleine wurde ganz hibbelig und nervös. "Lauf einfach fünf Tage lang die Treppe runter dann kannst du es gar nicht verfehlen." Kaum hatte Gandalf geendet war Tom auch schon um die nächste Ecke gebogen und verschwunden. Man hörte nur noch ein "GRAAAAAAS ICH KOMMÄÄÄÄÄ" in den Gängen verhallen und weg war der kleine Hippiekiffer. Das Gandalf ihm noch hinterher rief " UND GRÜß MIR DEN BALROG" hörte der Kleine nicht mehr. "Endlich bin ich die Nervensäge los". Er machte sich weiter auf den Weg nach oben.  
  
***  
  
Gandalf musste sich setzen, sein inzwischen doch schon recht hohes Alter machte ihm merklich zu schaffen. "Ich bin zu alt für solchen Scheiß" seufzte er und kratzte sich grob an den verfetteten Zotteln seines Bartes. Zum ersten mal nervte das ewige Jucken in seinem Gesicht und er wünschte sich in den Tiefen der Minen nichts sehnlicher als eine gewaltige Schere. Er kämpfte den Gedanken nieder und pulte gedankenverloren seine Hornhaut von den Fersen. Da kam plötzlich Saruman von oben und setzte sich neben den erschöpften Zauberer. "Gandalf alter Sack, haste ein paar Augenringe bekommen." "Hab langsam die Schnauze voll vom Treppensteigen. Langweiliges Gelatsche, ist voll anstrengend und das Steinelutschen macht auch nicht richtig satt. Von dem komischen Glimmer bekomm ich immer voll die Blähungen. Aber wie geht es dir denn alter Penner?" "Och einem Weißen gehts immer prächtig, die paar Stufen machen mir nichts aus. Hab letzte Woche erfahren das du von der Brücke gekippt bist. Echt ärgerlich, hm?" "Wie lange ist du denn hier runtergelatscht?" "Oh nicht sehr lange" sagte Saruman, "ich war nur sechs Tage unterwegs, und runter gehts immer schneller." "Ach nö." "Naja mich würde es auch echt ärgern wenn ich grau wäre. Naja muss dann mal wieder los, wollte dich nur kurz ärgern." Gandalf versuchte zu Saruman aufzublicken doch seine langen Augenbrauen hingen ihm ins ganze Gesicht. Langsam streifte er sie zur Seite und fragte Saruman: "Du Saru, sag mal wie wird man eigentlich Weiß? Verrat es mir, ich hab kein Bock mehr, die Treppen gehen mir voll auf den Sack." "Ha, da lass ich einen drauf. ich schnapp mir jetzt erst mal Frodo und seinen ollen Ring, schmeiß ihn Sauron in seinen gierigen Rachen und danach schnapp ich mir ne hübsche Elbenbraut. Hab gehört Arwen steht auf Fesselspiele. Aber das Geheimnis des Weißen musst du selbst erfahren." "Na toll, verrats mir halt nicht du Arsch." Mürrisch vor sich hinmaulend zog Gandalf wieder seine abgetretenen Schuhe an und stapfte weiter. Er wurde langsam müde, sieben Tage ohne Schlaf waren ne echt lange zeit für so nen alten Sack, auch wenn es immer hieß Rentner brauchen nicht viel Schlaf. Als er mal wieder um eine der unzähligen Ecken bog, entdeckte er in etwa sechs Fuß Höhe ein kleines Loch in der Wand. "Scheiße warum muss ich auch so groß sein, hmmm, naja egal ich weiss ja auch nicht wo das Loch hinführt." Er setzte sich hin und lehnte seinen Rücken an die steinige Wand, dann begann er zu überlegen wie er hier so schnell wie möglich rauskam, er hatte echt keinen Bock mehr auf die Treppen. dabei wurden seine Augen immer schwerer und nach einer Weile schlief er ein.  
  
***  
  
Feiner Sand fiel aus dem kleinen Loch in Gandalfs Gesicht, er merkte es nicht. Es wurde immer mehr, irgendwas schien zu versuchen sich hindurchzuzwängen. Plötzlich erschienen zwei große Augen in der Dunkelheit. Es war Gollum der völlig verdrehte und irre Ex-Hobbit. Das Wesen zwängte sich durch das kleine Loch und krabbelte neben dem schlafenden Zauberer die Wand hinunter. "Was haben wir hier entdeckt, mein Schatzzzz. Ein alter Sack liegt hier und schläft. Wollen wir ihn wecken oder lieber im Schlaf töten?" Der kleine Gnom tanzte um den Schlafenden herum und beschnüffelte ihn wie ein Hund. "Tief und fest pennt der alte Knacker, jajaja. Ich habe eine Idee mein Schatzzzz, Golluuummm." Mit verzerrtem Gesicht hockte Gollum sich neben den Alten und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. Plötzlich erhellte sich Gollum Fratze als wenn er eine geniale Idee hätte. "Ich habe eine geniale Idee Schatzzzz." Er lief ein kleines Stück die Treppe hinauf und lkam noch einer Weile mit einem grossen Knüppel wieder den er kaum tragen konnte. Damit stellte er sich vor den Zauberer, holte aus und traf ihn voll auf die Mütze. Gandalf wachte durch den Schlag für einne kurzen Moment auf und erblickte Gollum. " Du Arsch, was......" dann sank er zurück und schlief noch fester als vorher. "Jajajaja das Ding ist tot mein Schatzzzz,oder???" Misstrauisch schaute er genauer hin. "Neiiiiin ist es nicht, das Ding leeeeeebt. Aber egal lass uns seine Klamotten klauen." Gollum begann an dem schlafenden Zauberer zu zerren und zu drücken. "Das Ding ist zu schwer, der blöde Sack, aber egal wir werden schon bekommen was wir wollen, nicht wahr mein Schatzzz." Er zerrte und zog bis der alte schrumpellige Zauberer nackt da lag. "Jaaaa wir haben es geschafft, zusammen haben wir es geschafft Schatzzzzz." Der kleine Ex-Hobbit fing an Gandalfs Sachen anzuziehen. Er setzte sich den Hut auf der etwas zu groß war und ihm in die Augen rutschte. "HEEE WAS SOLL DAS, MACH DAS WIEDER WEG SCHATZZZZZ DU BLÖDE KUH" kreischte Gollum, dabei fiel ihm der Hut und er raffte erst jetzt das er viel zu groß war. So begann er am Hut rumzuhantieren bis die fetzen flogen. "So nun ist der Scheißhut passend für mich, jajajaja nun noch den Mantel mein Schatzzzz und fertig." Nachdem der Gnom die Klamotten des ohnmächtigen Zauberers anhatte schlurfte er in den viel zu großen Sachen zu Gandalf und haute ihm eine rein. "So das haste nun davon du Trottel, nächstes mal hast du passende Klamotten da, nicht wahr mein Schatzzz, jajaja." Er drehte sich um und lief so schnell es ihm die Sachen ermöglichten nach oben. "Jajaja wir haben einen neuen Schatz, nicht mehr das blöde Ding das der Frodo Idiot rumschleppt. Jajajaja, das Ding kann ihn behalten, wir haben einen besseren Schatzzzz." Er hüpfte wie irre durch den Gang und schwang die viel zu langen Ärmel in der Gegend herum, ab und zu schlug er sich damit selbst ins Gesicht. Dann begann er zu schimpfen und zu keifen aber beruhigte sich schnell wieder und lief weiter. "Hahahaha der nackte Alte hat keine Klamotten mehr, ich bin jetzt Gandalf mein Schatzzzzz" war das letzte was als Echo in den Tiefen der Gänge verschwand. Dann wurde es wieder still, nur das leise Schnarchen des Zauberers schallte leise durch die Mine.  
  
***  
  
Am Ende des Ganges konnte man schon den ersten Lichtschein erkennen. "Endlich mein Schatzzz, wir sind gleich draußen und die Dunkelheit ist weg, das hat echt genervt, nicht wahr." Gollum schlurfte, immer noch in Gandalfs Klamotten gehüllt, in Richtung Ausgang. Endlich an der frischen Luft, stand er da und schaute sich erst einmal nach einem Opfer um, er war ja schließlich jetzt Gandalf und nicht mehr Gollum der irre Wicht. Nur leider war weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Mit gesenktem Kopf und vor sich hinmaulend latschte er ein Stückchen Richtung Wald. "Echt toll, nun bin ich schon Gandalf und jetzt ist hier keiner den ich verarschen kann, du bist schuld mein Schatzzz du olles Rindvieh, jajajaja." Der psychisch labile Ex-Hobbit ging gerade ärmelschwingend, wobei er sich wie vorher schon immer mal wieder die Armzipfel ins Gesicht klatschte, an einem kleinen Bach entlang als er plötzlich Stimmen hörte. Abrupt blieb er stehen und schaute sich mit einem völlig abartigen Psychoblick um. "hast du das auch gehört Schatzzzz, da ist jemand, endlich. Dachte schon wir sind hier ganz allein in diesem Scheisswald, jajajaja." Er kniff die Augen zusammen und lauschte. Die Stimmen kamen immer näher und wurden lauter. Gollum versteckte sich schnell hinter einem Baum und wartetet. Als die Stimmen direkt neben ihm waren sprang er hinter dem Baum hervor, verfing sich in dem viel zu langen Mantel und knallte fluchend auf die Erde. "Dieser verdammte Mantel, so ne Scheiße verflucht noch mal, da will ich mal wen erschrecken und dann sowas. Lach nicht so dreckig Schatzzzzzzz, jajajaja." Er rappelte sich auf und sah das jemand vor ihm stand, langsam schaute er hoch und sah Legolas und Gimli mit erschrockenem Gesicht auf ihn herabschauen. "Was ist ihr Deppen, noch nie gesehen wie sich jemand aufs Maul packt" genervt sah er die beiden an. Erstaunt sahen Gimli und Legolas sich an und starrten dann weiter auf Gollum. "Was machst du hier Gollum und was für Zeug hast du da an?" fragte ihn Gimli freundlich. "Das Ding ist wohl völlig behämmert mein Schatzzz, sieht er denn nicht das wir Gandalf sind und nicht irgendein Gollumdingsbums" wütend blickte er den Zwerg an, "und was ich hier mache geht euch gar nix an ihr Spinner und warum haltet ihr überhaupt Händchen? Die Dinger sind irre mein Schatzzz, jajaja" sagte er dann noch, mehr zu sich selbst. "Außerdem bin ich nicht Gollum sondern Gandalf der Nackte...äähhhh ich mein Graue, ja genau Graue IHR MÄDCHEN" schrie er sie an. Peinlich berührt und mit ner total roten Birne sahen die beiden Freunde sich an und lösten ihre Hände voneinander. "Ähhmmmjaaa also das ist nur Zufall das wir hier grad.....und Hand in Hand und öööhhmmm..." stammelte Legolas vor sich hin. "Jajajajaja halt bloß die Klappe du Lulatsch, gebt es doch zu, ihr wolltet doch bloß in den Wald damit niemand sieht WIE sehr ihr euch doch mögt, nicht wahr Schatzzzz." Völlig genervt setzte Gollum sich auf den Boden. "Klappt auch nix heute, wasn Scheißtag, menno." "Was ist denn los Gollum, können wir dir irgendwie helfen?" Legolas kniete sich neben die kleine Nervensäge und sah ihn mitleidig an. Gollum drehte sich zu ihm und antwortete: "Oh Mann du nervst" er schaute zu Gimli "Und du auch, verpisst euch. Ihr seid doof, euch kann man nicht mal richtig erschrecken, nicht Schatzzz, außerdem BIN ICH GANDALF DU ARSCH, wie oft soll ich das noch sagen." Legolas stand wieder auf und sah Gimli fragend an, dann zuckten beide mit den Schultern und schlenderten Hand in Hand weiter. "Olle Tunten" rief Gollum ihnen völlig verzweifelt und genervt hinterher, doch das schienen sie nicht mehr zu hören, oder wollten es einfach nicht. So saß er nun da, mit gesenktem Blick, schlabbernden Ärmeln und einem viel zu großen Hut.  
  
***  
  
"Du bist echt das letzte, wie konnte ich dich bloß heiraten du Idiot." "Aber Rosie sei doch nicht immer gleich so wütend" erwiderte Sam. "Ach lass mich bloß in Ruhe du Trottel und reparier den Fernseher wieder. Die ganzen Gören gehen mir schon voll auf die Nerven und seitdem die Glotze im Arsch ist werden es irgendwie immer mehr." Gollum schaute in die Richtung aus der die Stimmen kamen und kniff seine Augen zusammen. "Oh nein schnell weg hier Schatzzz, die beiden Nervsäcke kann ich nicht ertragen, die sind nur am streiten die Deppen." Er sprang auf und wollte hinter einem großen Baum verschwinden als er auch schon entdeckt wurde. "He du da, du kleiner Spinner in den viel zu großen Klamotten komm mal her" rief Rosi ihm zu. Gollum verdrehte die Augen und murmelte leise fluchend etwas vor sich hin, drehte sich aber um, er war nicht so blöde sich mit diesem Weib anzulegen, so irre war er nun auch wieder nicht. "Hmm vielleicht klappt es ja" dachte er so bei sich. Theatralisch wie irgend möglich schwang er die Klamotten und wirbelte herum. "WAS WILLST DU WEIB SPRICH, ICH BIN GANDALF DER GRAUE UND WER BIST DU" und leise fügte er hinzu "nicht wahr mein Schatzz, jajaja." Da standen sie nun vor Gollumdalf, Rosie und Sam Gamdschie und um sie herum wuselten Zehn kleine Hobbitgören und quengelten. Für einen Moment sah es tatsächlich so aus wäre Rosie irritiert, aber das schien wohl nur so. Sie beäugte Gollum und lachte laut. "Du kleiner Spinner du, wenn du Gandalf bist ist Sam ein guter Ehemann. Aber es ist mir auch Scheißegal wer du bist, hör zu." Sam der bei den Worten guter Ehemann zusammengezuckt war, stand da und sagte nichts, kein Wunder bei der Frau. Dann fing Rosie an: "Also Gandalf oder wer auch immer du bist." "ICH BIN GANDALF DU OLLES WEIBSBILD" fuhr Gollum schon völlig genervt dazwischen. "Jaja schon ok, reg dich nicht so auf" dann fuhr sie fort. "Schau dir mal meinen tollen Ehemann an, is der nicht ein armer Trottel. Will immer nur Sex seit der Fernseher im Eimer ist, aber kümmert sich nen Dreck um die Kinder. Alles muss ich allein tun und das Beste ist, anstatt mit ner Belohnung nach hause zu kommen aus dem beknackten Ringkrieg, kommt er mit leeren Taschen und ich blöde Nuss hab ihn auch noch geheiratet. Ist das nicht furchtbar wie bekloppt er doch ist." So redete sie stundenlang weiter, Sam lag inzwischen völlig fertig auf dem Boden und schlief. Gollum hatte sich auf einen Baumstamm gehockt und schaute völlig angepisst nach irgendeinem Mordwerkzeug mit dem er Rosie zum Schweigen hätte bringen können, aber leider fand sich nichts passendes. Es war sicher nicht so leicht dieses Hobbitweib zu töten. Die nervte sicher auch noch wenn sie am Abkratzen war. "Sag doch jetzt mal endlich was dazu Go..ähm Gandalf." Er konnte es kaum glauben, sie war tatsächlich fertig mit ihrem Gesabbel und es hatte auch nur drei Stunden gedauert. Leise murmelte Gollum: "Es ist echt fertig das Ding und es ist echt blöde, es glaubt uns das wir Gandalf sind und hat uns sogar so genannt, jajaja." Freudig rieb er sich die Hände, dann blickte er zu Rosie und begann in Gandalfs Klamotten zu wühlen. Der alte Sack muss doch irgendwas an Zaubertränken oder irgend nen anderes Zeug hier drin versteckt haben mein Schatzzz, los such mit und mach dich nützlich du hohle Nuss." Dann fand er was, ein kleines Fläschchen auf dem irgend ein Gekritzel in Runenform drauf gemalt wurde und unten drunter in kleineren Buchstaben "völlig abartiges Zeug aus dem Magen einer alten, an Altersschwäche gestorbenen Kuh. NICHT TRINKEN! Nebenwirkungen unbekannt". Gollum kicherte leise vor sich hin und blickte auf Rosie, dann auf Sam dann auf die Flasche, wieder auf Rosie und dann auf Sam und dann wieder auf Rosie und wieder auf die Flasche und wieder auf Rosie und auf Sam und so weiter, etwa Fünf Minuten lang, dabei kicherte er wie blöde. "Was ist jetzt du Sack kannst du mir helfen" fragte Rosie Gamdschie völlig genervt. "Aber sicher können wir helfen, nicht wahr mein Schatzzzz, jajajaja das können wir." Er riss schnell das Etikett vom Fläschchen, wusste dann aber nicht wohin damit, er schaute sich nervös zu allen Seiten um. Als ihm nichts einfiel wo er es hätte verstecken können stopfte er es sich einfach in den Mund und schluckte es mit angewidertem Gesicht runter. Aber dann erhellte sich seine Miene, es schien doch ganz gut geschmeckt zu haben. "Hmmm es schmeckt guuuut mein Schatzzz so ein Stück altes gammeliges Papier, jajajajaja." Dann wandte er sich wieder an Rosie und gab ihr das Fläschchen. "Hier gib das deiner Memme einmal am Tag zu trinken bis die Flasche leer ist und dann wird es besser werden, er wird der beste Ehemann sein den du dir vorstellen kannst ." Leise fügte er hinzu "er wird wahrscheinlich tagelang kotzen und Durchfall haben oder sich in sonst was verwandeln." Das hörte sie aber nicht mehr. Völlig begeistert sah Rosie die Flasche an und dann Gollum. "Danke du Arsch und wehe es hilft nicht." Dann trat sie ihm mit voller Wucht vors Schienbein. "Das nächste mal gibst du mir gleich was und lässt mich nicht erst lange labern, verstanden?" Sie drehte sich um und weckte Sam indem sie im volle Kanne in die Weichteile trat. "Los sammel die Gören ein und dann gehen wir nach Hause." "Jawohl Ma´am ich eile." Schon waren sie verschwunden. "Was für eine Obermemme dieser Depp doch ist, lässt sich von nem Weib rumkommandieren, selber Schuld " dachte sich Gollum der sich immer noch sein Schienbein rieb, es wurde langsam blau an der Stelle wo ihn Rosies Schuh getroffen hatte. "Verdammtes Weibsbild, aber sie hat uns geglaubt das wir Gandalf sind mein Schatzzzz " freudig hüpfte er durch den Wald. Nach einer weile und völlig außer Puste lies Gollum sich ins Gras sinken und schaute sich mit verkniffenem Gesicht um. "Irgendwas stimmt hier doch nicht mein Schatzzz, jajajaja, irgendwas ist doch falsch. Wieso ist der Dummbeutel Sam hier mit Rosie aufgetaucht? Er ist doch mit dem Frododeppen unterwegs meinen Ex- Schatz zu zerstören, ich habs genau gesehen. Hmmm das Ding ist falsch jajajaja das ist es nicht wahr mein Schatzzzz? Schatz??? SCHATZZZZZ sag doch auch mal was dazu du taube Nuss. und außerdem was zur Hölle ist ein Fernseher?? " Gollum brüllte und grübelte noch eine Weile so herum, beruhigte sich aber wieder irgendwann. Nun saß er da und dachte über alles nach, was so geschehen war und warum es so passierte. Doch so sehr er auch drüber nachdachte, er kam nicht drauf.  
  
***  
  
Während dessen in den Minen von Moria.  
  
Es war stockfinster, man hörte nur einen alten Mann fluchen. "Verdammte Scheiße wo ist mein Stab, er muss hier doch irgendwo rumliegen, diese Dunkelheit kotzt mich echt an." Gandalf war erwacht und das in völliger Dunkelheit, zuerst dachte er, er sei blind geworden oder so aber das war er nicht. Nur sein blöder Stab leuchtete nicht mehr und den war er jetzt wie wild am suchen. Auf allen vieren kroch er am Boden lang und tastete sich so durch. Ein paar mal kam sein Bart unter sein Knie und dann wurde sein unfreiwillig sein Gesicht nach unten gezogen, dadurch verlor er ab und zu ein paar Haare und fluchte noch lauter vor sich hin. Es tat ja auch echt weh wenn er sich ständig ein paar Zotteln rausriss. Dann endlich nach einer Stunde auf dem Boden fand er ihn endlich, in der Zeit hatte sich Gandalf auch erinnern können was passiert war. "Gollum der kleine Penner, wenn ich den erwische isser tot, toter als tot. Die kleine Ratte wird leiden, einen armen wehrlosen alten Mann überfallen und ihm die Sachen klauen." Und da merkte er als er die Worte sprach das er ja nackt war. Mit hochrotem Kopf, den man aber im Dunkeln nicht sehen konnte, stand er auf und sogleich erhellte sich die Umgebung, er hatte seinen Stab wieder. So stand er da, nackt, runzlig und völlig verdreckt. Nach ein paar Minuten machte er sich weiter auf den Weg nach oben, barfuss und nackt. Die ewigen Treppen schienen kein Ende nehmen zu wollen und langsam taten ihm die Füße weh. Gandalf hockte sich hin und sah dann erst das er an einem kleinen unterirdischen See angekommen war, direkt neben der Treppe. Voll unrealistisch aber er war da. Er stand auf um sich etwas zu erfrischen und seine wunden Füße zu kühlen. Als er am See ankam sah er sein Spiegelbild und erschrak so heftig das es ihn ein paar Meter nach hinten haute und er auf dem nackten Arsch landete. "Verdammt seh ich Scheiße aus, so runzlig und alt und dreckig und mein Piepan........" Er rappelte sich auf und ging erneut zu dem Teich. Wieder schaute er hinein und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild und wieder erschrak er, diesmal aber nicht so heftig, er wusste ja jetzt wie behämmrt er aussah. Nein, es war etwas anderes, er hatte plötzlich schneeweißes Haar bekommen von dem ersten Schock. Sein Bart war weiß und seine Augenbrauen auch, auch die anderen Stellen am Körper wo Haare wuchsen waren weiß. Gandalf betrachtete sich und seine düstere Miene erhellte sich und er bekam bessere Laune. "Hehehe Sarum du Arsch, jetzt bin ich auch Weiß, mir fehlen nur ein paar weiße Klamotten. Die werd ich aber auch noch irgendwo auftreiben und dann bin ich Gandalf der Weiße. Wer was dagegen hat soll sich melden." Völlige Stille bis auf das Echo seiner Worte, die durch die Gänge hallten. "Gut ihr Pappnasen, ab heute hier und jetzt bin ich Gandalf der Weiße." Er fuchtelte wild mit seinem Stab durch die Gegend, traf aber dann eine Wand und das Licht ging aus. "Verfluchter Mist, der Drecksstab hält auch nix aus. Wenn ich oben bin kauf ich mir nen neuen." 


End file.
